


a christmas request

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Series: Law and Order: Riverdale Victims Unit [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: Can we bake Christmas cookies?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jellybean Jones
Series: Law and Order: Riverdale Victims Unit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140770
Kudos: 12
Collections: Home for the HoliDale





	a christmas request

“Mama,” Alice heard an insistent voice screech in her ear, and she lazily opened her eyes for a moment, the hazy image of her two youngest children being processed as they stood at the side of her bed, clad in their matching footie pajamas. “Can we bake Christmas cookies???”

“I told you,” Jellybean interjected. “She’s still sleeping. Daddy said that we shouldn’t wake her up.” 

“But I want to make cookies,” Lottie said. “I  _ know _ she’s sleeping. She said we couldn’t use the oven alone.”

Alice forced herself to stop succumbing to the siren call of sleep. The disaster that had become her life as of late had conspired with the unborn children inside of her to ensure that she was absolutely exhausted, and it was sweet that FP cared enough to tell the girls to allow her to sleep in, but she didn’t want to punish Jellybean and Charlotte for what had been Archibald’s blatant stupidity. The blanket ban on using the stove had been harsh, but needed. That near kitchen fire hadn’t started itself. But it wasn’t fair to refuse the girls the opportunity to make cookies.

“It’s okay,” she told them. “I’m awake.” 

“You are?” Lottie asked, as she crawled up onto the bed and settled in beside Alice, her little hands finding their way to her belly. “Hihihihi little sisters,” she cooed. “Do you want cookies? Are you hungry?”

“Mmmm,” Alice told her, as she patted the bed, encouraging Jellybean to join them. “You know that they’re hungry,” she said. “They’re Jones babies.”

“I remember when you were pregnant with Lottie,” Jellybean said, as she pressed herself against Alice’s other side. “We made cookies then too. She kicked a lot for me.” 

“I did?” Lottie asked. “Really, Mama?”

“Yeah, baby, you did,” she said. “You kicked a lot for your big sister when she and Jughead came to visit for Christmas.” 

“Do you think the babies will kick?”    
  


“No, I don’t think they’re big enough to kick yet,” Alice told her, and she pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You were almost eight months along at the time.” 

“Do you think they’ll want the cookies anyways?” Jellybean asked, as her hand joined her younger sister’s. “You don’t think they’ll make you sick, do you?”   
  


“Yeah, honey, I think they’ll want the cookies. You don’t have to worry about that.” 


End file.
